


Welcome Home Dean...

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Alpha Crowley, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Balthazar Lives, Biting, Caring Crowley, Caring Dean, Caring Sam, Claiming, Crowley Being Crowley, Dean Being Dean, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Feels, Dean Has Issues, Dean doesn't mind honestly, Demon Dean, Dom Crowley, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Winchester is a dick..., John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Balthazar, Omega Dean, Poor Dean, Possesive Crowley, Protective Crowley, Protective Sam, Rough Sex, Sass, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Voyeurism, everyone cares, he actually likes Balth a lot, sooo drunk....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from hunting down some renegade Demons on Earth to find Balthazar and Crowley in bed... Needless to say, he's a little surprised.</p><p>Sequel to "Surprises" Basically what happens when Dean gets home just after Bals heat... You might wanna read that first but im not sure if its entirely nesecary or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home Dean...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was literally an excuse for me tofinally write some Drowley smut. This is my first bit of actual Drowley smut. It takes place about a week after "Surprises" just after Bals heat ends I was really super drunk when I wrote this so.... Yeah, I hope it turned out okay.  
> Also, I haven't edited this yet so, any stupid mistakes are mine and my phones autocorrects... I'll apologise for them now...

Dean kicked open the door to Crowleys' office, finally back from hunting down a few renegade Demons on Earth and called out, loudly; "Honey, I'm home! Where do you want me to put the dirty knives at, Crowley cos this is the last time I wanna hear you complain about me leavin' them on the desk!"

The young Demons sarcastic comment was left unanswered and, he stared around the office seeing no sign of his mate or, indeed anyone for that matter. What he did notice was an empty glass of Scotch that appeared to have been dropped on the floor, seemingly some time ago and another, half empty glass on the desk. 'Huh.'

It wasn't like Crowley to leave a mess or even tolerate one so, Dean assumed that something must have happened that had the older Demon leave in a hurry, along with whoever else had been here...

Dean bent down and picked up the fallen glass,closer observing the stain of he spilt whisky and concluded that it had been here at least a week. 'Huh. Odd. No.way Crowley would ever leave this here without a damned good reason but... there's nothin' wrong in Hell an' someone woulda noticed if the King went missin'... ' This led Dean to assume that wherever Crowley had gone, the King of Hell had done so of his own volition.

Dean moved through the office, towards the bedroom, putting the glass down as he went, the First Blade clutched firmly in his hand and ready. He sniffed cautiously at the door, his ear pressed to the solid wood to also check for any sounds but, he heard none. However, there were traces of an unfamiliar scent lingering around the room and Dean.braced his arm on the door, Blade raised, ready to attack and swiftly twisted the knob, pushing the door open at the same time as he stepped through, eyes scanning quickly and Dean almost dropped the Blade as he realised what it was he was seeing.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked, rather confused and possibly starting to get a little pissed off. Crowley was on his side in the bed, a single black sheet drawn up to cover his waist and, lying curled up beside him, his back to Crowleys' chest, apparently sleeping, was Balthazar.

Dean flicked the door shut, quietly with his powers, a very large part of his brain wanting to be angry but, the other part, the part he chose to listen to had, by now, made the connection between the dropped glass, the odd smell and the rather telling scene before him. 

Crowley was awake and looking at him with mild concern, probably wary of Deans obvious temper and the Knight of Hell made a conscious effort to keep his voice down and un-accusing. "He went into heat?" Dean asked, gesturing at Balthazar with his Blade, only mildly sceptical as the scents pervading the room pretty much already attested to what Crowley a moment later, confirmed.

"Yes, he did. And rather suddenly too, I might add. Got to admit, I wasn't really expecting it. I think, neither was he, to tell you the truth." Crowley watched Dean, closely and the Demon slowly lowered the First Blade to his side, moving towards his Alphas side of the bed and placing it down, quietly on the nightstand.

"I thought he was Beta?" Dean asked, more than a little surprised and Crowley nodded his head in the Angels direction. "So did he."

" 's kinda late, isn't it? For the first heat? He's gotta be, what? A little bit older than Cas?" Dean asked, curiously and Crowley nodded minutely again, replying in still hushed tones; "A bit, yes. Hence the surprise when it happened. To be fair, I couldn't just very well let him lie there and suffer all on his own, the poor thing. Came as quite a shock and, it wasn't going to be pretty."

"Bad, huh?" Dean remembered back when he'd gone into his first heat, presumably much younger than Balthazar and, Sam had only been about twelve years old, Dean just barely sixteen when the first waves of crippling pain had shot over him. He remembered he had been terrified. Dad had been out on a hunt and Sam, too young to help.him even if he could've.

Dean had barricaded the door to their motel room, locking himself and Sammy in and, at the start, he had refused to let even Sam into his room. That had lasted a few days until Sam had managed to pick his lock and bought him a cold washcloth, some food and a bottle of cold water. Dean had tried to get his little brother to leave but, Sam had been stubborn and insistent until Dean had agreed to let him help him shower, at which point Sam had made him lean back against the tile wall and rubbed his stomach til Dean had stopped cramping so much and, he'd insisted on staying with Dean through his heats ever since.

Dean.supposed he would have known then, that his younger brother was destined to be an Alpha. Even then, long before his first rut, Sam had been instinctively driven to take care of his Omega brother his heats.

Even so, it hadn't been easy, those first few years. With Sam still unconfirmed as either Alpha, Beta or Omega, Dean was left to struggle through the pain and terror of those heats without any Alpha to help him through it.

Dad had been angry, if course, because in John Winchesters' traditionalist Alpha mind, no son of his was born to be an Omega. To him, Omegas had always been weak and worthless, good only for staying at home and breeding. It was this, that had always fueled Dean into proving that, not only could he still do anything an Alpha or a Beta could do but, that he could do it better.

For years, Dean had tried to hide his Omega status from people, even going so far as to mask his scent with the smell of thick, pungent car fumes and motor oil, hiding behind the strong scent of leather and gunpowder and a determined, gung-ho attitude. He had refused to ever sleep with any Alpha, never willing to submit himself, always trying to pass himself off as one of them or, at the very least, a Beta. Sam had known though, of course but, he had never said anything. Not in public, anyway.

Later on, when Sam had come of age, had presented as an Alpha, Dean had found his salvation at least, temporarily. Of course, as soon as Sam had realised he was Alpha, he had insisted on taking care of Dean even more so than before and, of course, Dean let him. Once his brother had gone into his first rut, Dean had submitted to Sam, letting him fuck him through his many heats, allowing him to do what no Alpha before had ever been allowed to do, and provide him with a true release from his painful monthly torment.

Dean frowned slightly at the still peacefully sleeping form of Balthazar, lying cuddled in Crowleys' bed and he side quietly; "It's okay, man. I understand. No one should ever have to go through that alone..."

"You did..." The Demon said, gazing almost sympathetically at Dean and, the Knight of Hell nodded, shortly and replied; "Yeah... Yeah, I did. Which is why I'd never, ever wish that Hell on anyone else, ever."

It was at that moment that Balthazar stirred and groaned, softly in the bed and Dean snapped his fingers, vanishing his clothing and maneuvered himself into the bed, behind Crowley, cuddling up to him and, when the Angel turned bleary eyes upon him, Dean said; "Hey. Morning sunshine. Sleep well?"

Balthazar, at first, appeared both a little shocked and a little bit frightened at seeing Dean there but, the Knight of Hell swiftly laid his fears to rest as he reached out, over Crowleys' shoulder and smoothed Balthazars' hair away from his face.

"You look like Shit." Dean said, only half joking. He knew firsthand that the heats could take it out of someone, particularly a first heat.

The young Demon Omega felt quite a bit of sympathy towards Balthazar in that moment as, the Angel looked at him, kind of confused and said; "I thought you'd be angry..."

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I remember what it was like for me and, trust me, I wouldn't wish it on anybody... You were lucky Crowley was here to help you through it..." He left that sentence hanging and, the newly discovered Omega Angel both sad and apologetic.

"You were alone, weren't you, when it happened? The first time... There was no one there to help you through it..."

Dean shook his head. "No. There wasn't. But don't think that means I envy you for it. I don't, believe me. That is a painful, shitty horror that I wouldn't wish on even my worst enemy... I'm glad you had someone there, to help you, to guide you... to do all those things I could never have..." Dean fell silent for a moment, before Crowleys' hand reached out and stroked soothingly through his hair.

"It's alright, love... None of that matters anymore. You have me now... you both do."

Dean sniffed at the air, curiously and noted the way that Balthazars' scent subtly blended with Crowleys' and, Dean half asked; "You bonded with him?"

Crowley nodded. "Yes, love, I did. Why? Is there a problem with that?"

The Alphas tone bordered suddenly on dangerous, as though daring Dean to have an issue with it but, Dean merely nodded and said; "Okay. Well, at least you didn't just fuck him and run..."

Crowley looked affronted. "I would never..." He said, suddenly pulling Dean closer to him and rolling over in the bed so he was facing him. "What do you take me for?" He asked, a slight, threatening growl to his voice and, Dean bared his throat and whimpered in submission.

"No... Nothing. I didn't mean..."

Crowley nipped at his throat, harshly. "Just you remember, Dean, who it was that saved you from those damnable nights alone, in the dark, after your brother left you for that Angel... No offense, love." He added, to Balthazar who sort of smiled and said; "None taken."

"Agh! O... Okay... Yeah, okay... C... Crowley... Ah! My King... Alpha... oh! I'm sorry... Ah! Sorry!" Dean whimpered as the Demon nipped his neck, sharply and he rolled over, onto his back, prostrating himself before his Alpha in supplication and, Crowley growled and reminded him; "I am you're Alpha, Dean Winchester and, not only that, I am also your King! I gave you this life and I can take it away just as easily if you happen to think so little of me..."

Dean whined and tipped his head back, exposing his throat to his Alpha and said quickly; "No... No, please, Crowley... I... It's not that, really, I don't think... it's just..."

Crowley seemed to read something in Deans' eyes that made him pause and soften and, he said quietly, knowingly; "Abandonment issues, love?"

Dean nodded, seeing no point in trying to lie to his Alpha and King and, Crowley growled again, this time in hunger and said; "You don't need to worry about that, love. I'm not going to leave you - or him - you're both mine now and, as you well know, love, I take care of what is mine."

The last word was punctuated by a feral growl and a bite to Deans' neck, which sent the younger Demon arching up, unto Crowleys' touch and crying out, wordlessly as the King of Hell moved to straddle him and Dean lifted his legs, spreading his thighs and offering himself to Crowley and, the Alpha Demon let out a low growl of appreciation and said; "There, now, that's more like it..."

Deans nerves were humming now and, he knew it was probably stupid of him to have tempted fate and riled his Alpha with such a careless comment but, abandonment issues aside, the young Demon found he always got a kick out of seeing the King so forceful and aggressive.

Dean had always liked dough sex and, while Sam had usually been fairly willing to oblige, Crowley was something entirely different again. While the Demon could certainly be soft and tender and, caring when he needed it, he could also be extremely assertive and dominant when Dean wanted it. This desire for danger and, utter, forced subjugation had only gotten stronger once he became a Demon. It was one thing to willing submit to Crowley during his heats but, entirely another to have the Demon actually overpower him and force him to submit... Aside from Sam, the King of Hell was the only person who Dean would ever trust enough to let himself go like that and, to allow him to give Dean what he had, secretly, always wanted...

Apparently, Crowley knew exactly what he was up to because the Demon leaned down, baring his teeth at his throat and said, lowly; "I know what you want, Dean, and I know what you're doing... You always did like it a bit rough, didn't you pet? Always trying to get Sammy to tie you to the headboard and pound you silly... Too bad he was always so careful, eh? Well, lucky for you, Dean-o, now you have me to fill in all those missing blanks, to fulfil all of your deepest, darkest, most shameful desires..."

Dean gasped as Crowley ground down against him and, he could feel the slick pooling between his legs, preparing him, getting him ready to take his Alphas' cock...

Dean arched and cried out, loudly as Crowley leaned forward, biting him in the throat and entering him, swiftly. Deans' muscles turned to jelly as Crowley claimed him, his body going limp and pliant beneath his Alpha and, Deans eyes snapped to black as Crowley slammed into him, ramming his prostate and making him moan and cry out in need, his hands gripping the other Demons' shoulders, desperately and when Dean looked up at Crowleys' face, the Kings eyes were blazing red and Dean screamed and thrashed beneath him, the older Demon now holding his arms down, wrists pinned above his head as he moaned obscenely at the feel of his Alpha holding him down, taking him, owning him and...

Dean lost it as he felt Crowley falter above him, felt his Alphas knot inflate inside him, binding them together as surely as the magic of the Mark of Cain bound them and, Dean keened pitifully at the feel of Crowleys' come soaking his insides, filling him, his large, thick cock buried deep and pulsing, Deans own come shooting over their stomachs and, Dean knew then, with a moment of clarity that Crowley would never leave him... Not for Balthazar, not for anyone and...

Dean managed to turn his head, just a little, enough to see that Balthazar was staring at them intently, his long, slim-fingered hand wrapped around his own leaking cock, as he watched Crowley fucking Dean to within an inch of his Demonic life...

Dean whimpered as Crowley rolled then over, so that Dean was facing Balthazar over his shoulder and he asked; "Enjoy the show, love?"

Balthazar smirked, playfully over the Kings shoulder and replied a little breathlessly; "Quite."

"Sorry we woke you, sweetheart." Crowley said and Balthazar winked at san over his shoulder.

"Oh, no. Not at all."

As he felt Crowley begin to thrust shallowly inside him again, Dean thought that perhaps having Balthazar around wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
